


Stiletto

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a very specific fantasy concerning Kurt’s high heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiletto

**Title:** Stiletto  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 2,100+  
 **Summary:** Blaine has a very specific fantasy concerning Kurt’s high heels.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 9 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Like most girls that enjoyed fashion, Kurt had a _thing_ for shoes. Blaine often wondered _how_ Kurt could have so many shoes. Kurt had an entire closet full of them and Blaine was pretty sure she’d heard Burt tell Kurt to not buy more shoes until she’d given away or thrown away some of the ones she already had. That had caused Kurt to sulk in her room, clutching a pair of her favourite Marc Jacobs flats to her chest for almost three hours. It took some serious convincing from Blaine to get her to let go of the shoes and to get up off the floor.

Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt was going to be one of those women who had an entire room just for their shoes when she moved out of home. She didn’t mind, she liked some of Kurt’s shoes.

It was always a long task going shoe shopping with Kurt. Sometimes Blaine just had to say no. Once, she had spent an entire day with Kurt while she tried on shoes and it had been exhausting. Blaine wasn’t that type of girl, she liked her ballet flats or converse shoes, something she didn’t have to worry about coordinating with outfits. The tallest heel Blaine had ever worn was three and a half inches and that was for prom. Blaine just didn’t like heels that much.

She loved heels on Kurt though. Kurt could pull off any shoes, with any outfit. She had legs that went on for miles and Blaine was so jealous sometimes but most of the time, she just admired how Kurt was able to walk around in heels all day, dance in heels and not complain about how much her feet hurt. 

Then there were Kurt’s boots. She _loved_ Kurt’s boots. They were all kinds of sexy and Kurt didn’t even _realise_ it. 

It was the appearance of a new pair of Kurt’s knee high black leather boots that Blaine developed _the fantasy_. She knew it was probably tacky and there was the extreme chance that Kurt would just laugh at her but Blaine couldn’t help it, Kurt looked _amazing_ in boots. 

Every time Kurt wore boots, Blaine could feel herself getting hot under the collar. Kurt never really noticed it but Blaine would just stare at her for however long she could get away with whenever Kurt wore boots.

Or so she thought Kurt never noticed.

“Blaine,” Kurt said waving her hand in front of Blaine’s face. 

“Hmm?” Blaine mumbled, glancing at her girlfriend. 

“You’re staring,” Kurt said, raising her eyebrow.

“Oh,” Blaine said, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Kurt’s lips quirked in a smile. “What were you staring at?” she asked. “Do I have something on my shoes?” She lifted one her legs to look at her boot and Blaine almost groaned. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said before her brain could catch up with her. “You know how we’ve shared… _fantasies_ before?”

Kurt nodded. “Of course,” she said with a smile and Blaine could tell she was remembering the outcome of some of their fantasies. 

“Could I fuck you while you’re wearing those boots?” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt’s eyes widened and she licked her lips. “Uh…” she mumbled. “Okay.”

Blaine scrunched her eyes closed. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, it’s fine,” she said.

“No, no, of course not,” Kurt said, reaching across to put her hand on top of Blaine’s own. “Umm, can it not be these boots though?” she asked. “They have buckles and I don’t want to scratch you…”

Blaine blinked. “Oh,” she said and nodded. “Of course.”

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss her. “I have the perfect shoes for this,” she whispered into Blaine’s ear. Blaine shuddered and closed her eyes. “I’ll just go put them on, you clear the bed.”

Blaine nodded and hastily moved their school books off the bed and onto Kurt’s desk. She knew they had a couple of hours before Burt and Carole got home from work and Finn was out as well, thankfully. Blaine felt her stomach flutter in anticipation and she let out a breath of excitement. 

Since she and Kurt had lost their virginities to each other, they had slowly been experimenting with different things they’d fantasised about. It had been pretty amazing so far and Blaine had no doubts that today would be any different.

Blaine looked up as she saw the adjoining bathroom door open and she felt her jaw drop. 

She’d seen Kurt naked plenty of times and while Kurt was still completely shy about it, she oozed this sexual confidence that Blaine was sure no one else could ever compete with. 

Kurt stood in front of her, completely naked except these [gorgeous heels](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/19707979027) she was wearing. They were black with a platform front and Blaine could feel herself growing hot just thinking about it. She stared at Kurt’s feet, spotting the perfectly manicured toenails, painted in a bold red colour. Blaine let her gaze travel up Kurt’s legs, taking in their smoothness and she couldn’t help but imagine how they were going to feel underneath her tongue in a few short minutes. She let her gaze slowly roam up Kurt’s body and she smirked to herself as she saw Kurt’s long hair covering her breasts. Nevermind that she was completely naked and Blaine could see _everything_ , Kurt was always shy about her breasts.

Blaine stood and immediately pulled her shirt over her head. She got out of her own clothes as quickly as possible and crossed the room to where Kurt was still standing by her bathroom door.

“You look sensational,” Blaine whispered before pulling Kurt in for a long kiss. 

She felt Kurt whine against her lips and she pressed in even closer. Kurt’s arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders as they kissed and Blaine let her hands rest on Kurt’s hips, her thumbs stroking in small, rhythmic circles. 

“Where do you want me?” Kurt asked as she kissed across Blaine’s jaw and to her neck. She paused to suck on the pulse point and Blaine felt her knees grow weak. 

“Uhh,” she mumbled, trying to think of something to respond with. “Fuck, do that again.”

Blaine could feel Kurt smiling against her skin as she nipped at her earlobe once more. She tightened her grip ever so slightly on Kurt’s hips and moaned softly. Kurt was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it.

Blaine whimpered and tried to get some semblance of thought in her mind again. “Bed?” she suggested. “Or… desk?”

Kurt pulled back and they both looked over at her desk. “Too cluttered,” she said apologetically. “Next time.”

Blaine groaned at the thought and nodded. “Bed then.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. Blaine held Kurt close and gently guided her to the bed. Kurt sat down on the edge and Blaine moved with her until they were both lying down. 

“So, my shoes, huh?” Kurt asked with a smile as she reached up to tuck Blaine’s curly hair behind her ear. 

Blaine smiled. “What can I say? I have a different type of shoe fetish.”

Kurt chuckled. “Well,” she said. “I can’t really complain, can I? At least you’re not asking to borrow my shoes.”

“I would never,” Blaine said fondly and she kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. 

“If these heels rip my quilt cover, you’re buying me a new one,” Kurt said breaking the kiss. 

“Of course,” Blaine replied, kissing down Kurt’s throat. She paused to suck lightly on her neck, knowing that Kurt loved it but didn’t like marks being left on her skin.

Blaine let her teeth scrape slightly against Kurt’s neck as she kissed her way down and over Kurt’s collarbone, pausing every so often to place a lingering kiss to the skin. Kurt arched into every little touch and Blaine responded with extra nips or kisses to her body. 

She paused at Kurt’s breasts, mouthing one while caressing the other, rolling the nipple between her fingers. She felt Kurt’s legs move around her body and lock at the ankles, keeping Blaine in place. Blaine smiled to herself as she blew cold air on Kurt’s nipples, watching the nub harden beneath her. Blaine moved to Kurt’s other nipple and repeated the action. She slowly dragged her tongue across Kurt’s breast and circled the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. 

Kurt moaned above her, encouraging Blaine to keep going. She moved off after a few moments and kissed her way down Kurt’s chest. She paused at the base of Kurt’s ribs and sucked on the sensitive skin. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whimpered and Blaine pulled back. “C’mon, fuck me.”

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss just above Kurt’s belly button. She shifted on the bed, unlocking Kurt’s ankles from around her middle. She sat up a little and kissed the inside of Kurt’s knee before lifting one of Kurt’s legs up off the bed. She stroked the inside of Kurt’s ankle just below the strap encircling it.

“These shoes,” Blaine said, licking her lips as she took in the heels on her girlfriend’s foot. “So sexy.” 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s ankle for a lingering moment before setting it back down and repeating the action on Kurt’s other ankle. She heard Kurt’s breath hitch at the touch and she smiled, enjoying how she made Kurt feel.

Blaine let her hands run up Kurt’s legs before settling on her hips, stroking in slow circles. She watched as Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed and her back arched just a little off the bed. 

If there was one thing Blaine loved about having sex with Kurt, it was that moment. She fell more and more in love with Kurt just by the way Kurt trusted her with her body. 

Blaine shifted and she stroked one hand back down Kurt’s leg to settle on her ankle as she mouthed at the junction where hip met thigh. 

“Blaine, please,” Kurt whispered.

Blaine dipped her head down between Kurt’s legs and let her tongue drag from Kurt’s entrance up to her clit. Kurt moaned and Blaine repeated the action, settling into a slow rhythm. She slid her tongue inside of Kurt, moving it in and out slowly, teasing Kurt.

Kurt let out a breathy groan and tangled her hand in Blaine’s hair. Blaine took the hint and focused on Kurt’s clit for a while, working her girlfriend into a panting mess. 

Blaine felt the heel of Kurt’s shoe drag up her back as Kurt lost herself in the feeling of Blaine’s mouth on her. Blaine moaned and dipped her head again, pressing her tongue flat against Kurt’s clit before stroking it in rapid succession just how Kurt liked when she wanted to get off.

Kurt’s moans filled Blaine’s ears and she focused on making Kurt feel as good as possible. She barely realised that she had slipped her hand between her own legs and was stroking her clit in time with her tongue movements.

The heel of Kurt’s shoe dug into her back a little more and Blaine could tell that Kurt was close. Kurt’s body tensed underneath Blaine and she inhaled sharply as she came. Blaine could feel Kurt twitching around her tongue and she kept moving it slowly, in and out of Kurt and around her clit as she rode through her orgasm.

Blaine felt her own stomach tighten in that familiar way and she came, unable to stop the moan escaping her, even though her mouth was still on Kurt. 

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed, hand tightening in Blaine’s hair as the vibrations of Blaine’s moan went through her.

She pulled off slowly, giving one last long lick to Kurt’s vagina, making her girlfriend twitch beneath her once more.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s stomach and she shifted to lie down next to her once more. Kurt immediately curled into her arms, still breathing a little heavy. 

“You… That… Amazing,” Kurt mumbled and Blaine just smiled, stroking her hand through Kurt’s hair.

Blaine closed her eyes to just relax with Kurt for a while before they had to be presentable for Kurt’s parents coming home. 

Blaine hummed softly when she felt Kurt kissing her neck and kept her eyes closed, just enjoyed the touches. She opened her eyes when Kurt’s hand settled between her legs and started lazily stroking her open.

“Oh,” she said. “I, umm… I already came.”

Kurt’s hand stopped. “When?” she asked.

“When I was going down on you,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt pouted. “I like getting you off,” she mumbled.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. “I know,” she said. “Next time.”

“Good,” Kurt replied, hooking her ankle over Blaine’s own.

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s feet and smiled. “Those are the best shoes ever,” she said fondly.

Kurt grinned. “Yeah, I like them too. Who knew you’d get so hot over my shoes?”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
